


Used

by wordslinger



Category: Incarceron Series - Catherine Fisher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn becomes frustrated with life at court, and takes it all out on Claudia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place near the beginning of Sapphique before the appearance of The Pretender. Obviously there are Incarceron spoilers.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Incarceron series.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

“I Hate Everything About You” by Three Days Grace

The Queen disgusted Finn. It wasn't a secret that she didn't like him either, but as Claudia often said, it was all a game, and they were but players on a chess board. So he played.

Most of the time.

However, his patience was wearing thin, and after having yet another attack, he was feeling frustrated, angry, and quite disagreeable. The last thing he wanted to do was sit at the Queen's table and pretend to be Giles. But he would, for Claudia's sake.

Claudia. Finn was pretty sure he hated her. She'd dragged him from one prison to another, and in a way, he wished she'd never taken him out of Incarceron. At least there, things were what they seemed. In The Realm, everything was fake, from the clear blue skies to the clean floors beneath his feet. The only person Finn didn't have some level of revulsion toward was Jared. The Sapient was trying to right the wrongs Claudia's father had created, and seemed to be the only person who wasn't acting with some hidden agenda.

Even though the afternoon was perfect, the air fragrant with flowers, and the birds singing in harmony, Finn was seething. He glared at the empty chair that Claudia should have been occupying. She knew it irritated him to be left alone in situations that included the Queen and her insufferable son Caspar. With every passing minute, Finn's mood blackened further. Claudia would say he was drinking too much, swearing too much, and acting barbaric.

But she wasn't there, was she? Finn was sure she was with Jared, and as he finished off yet another goblet of wine, he thought to himself that whatever they were discussing had better be damned important.

The luncheon seemed to drag on for hours; when Finn was finally able to tear himself away, he stormed through the corridors of the palace towards his rooms. Once there, he slammed the door shut, tugged at the collar of his shirt, and pulled the tails from the waistband of his pants. He quickly grew frustrated with his shirt altogether and practically ripped it from his body. When he turned to throw it across the room, he saw Claudia standing in the doorway.

“Where the hell were you this afternoon?” he all but shouted at her. “Do you realize-”

“You're half-drunk. I can only assume you made a complete ass of yourself in front of Sia. It seems to be the one thing you're good at.” Her voice was clipped and refined. Finn hated it. “Tell me, how many members of The Court did you offend today with your moodiness?” She closed the door behind her and glared at him. Finn said nothing. “Honestly, Finn, you'll never pass for Giles if-”

“Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to be Giles?” Finn was yelling now. “Maybe I should just take a horse in the dead of night and disappear!”

Claudia didn't even flinch. “You wouldn't get very far.” Her placid exterior infuriated him even more. He stalked towards her, grabbed her upper arms, held her close to his chest, and stared menacingly into her eyes. She didn't seem surprised.

“You used me. You lied to me, and you lie to yourself. I'm sick of playing this game and being your pet.”

“Finn...”

“Shut up! Today, I get to use you.” He quickly flipped her around and pressed her body against the nearest wall. His fingers threaded through her hair, grasping the strands tightly while pulling it away from her neck. “It's my turn, Claudia,” he whispered into her ear. “It's only fair.”

She didn't make a sound, or whimper in fear, or respond in any way to his warnings. Instead, she gasped when she felt his hands tearing at the laces that held the bodice of her dress up. He grunted in frustration when they wouldn't budge and ripped them from the loopholes. She didn't even attempt to stop the stiff fabric from pooling around her feet.

Finn wasn't surprised when he found next to nothing under her dress. She often hid men's clothing beneath it, but on this day, he found only underclothes. It really wouldn't have mattered what she was wearing: he'd have ripped it off regardless. When the panties were a torn scrap of cloth on the floor, his hands explored her smooth flesh. He'd never seen skin so perfect. Inside Incarceron he'd had plenty of girls, but none of them possessed such a softness. 

He didn't let these thoughts of perfection distract him. His hand slid around her hip and roughly pulled her body against his erection. For the first time Claudia reacted and a quiet moan escaped her lips. Finn leaned forward, enjoying the feel of her skin against his chest “You will not make any noise unless I say you can.” His fingers slid south and dipped into her already wet core. 

Claudia whimpered. 

Finn removed his hand and turned her to face him again. “I told you to keep quiet! You're always talking. Maybe my cock in your mouth will shut you up.” He unbuttoned his pants, and they hung loosely on his hips, exposing the hard muscle there. Claudia's eyes widened as he forced her to her knees in front of him. She took his hardness in her hand and guided it into her mouth, sucking softly.

Breathing heavily, Finn braced himself on the wall with one hand while the fingers of the other tangled in her hair. He glanced down and saw her pink lips sliding along his shaft, and it was all too much too fast.

“Is that the best you can do, Claudia? Was giving good head not included in your many lessons?” She glared up at him and took him deeper into her mouth. Finn gripped her hair tighter. “I would have thought-” he said between heavy breaths, “-that in preparation for your marriage to Caspar, you'd have practiced this more. A girl with a mouth as big as yours needs to use it for something other than talking all the time.”

As much as he wanted to fill her mouth with his orgasm, he refrained, opting instead to tug on her hair, bring her back up to her feet, and press her back against the wall. Claudia's arms clutched his shoulders in anticipation as he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her lips, once pink, were tinged with red and swollen. He resisted the urge to kiss her.

Finn growled as he thrust into her, and Claudia's head fell back against the wall. She was moaning loudly and arching her back, pushing her breasts towards him. Finn claimed one erect nipple with his mouth and sucked it hard, enjoying the way she gasped and squirmed in his arms.

“I guess being a moody barbarian is your only skill, Finn, because fucking sure isn't your thing,” she taunted, “Maybe for the whores inside the prison, you're the best they can get. Outside, we're a little more pick-”

Finn clapped his hand over her mouth as he continued to pound into her. “I definitely liked you better with your mouth full.” His grip on her thigh tightened, pushing it towards the wall to gain deeper access to her.

Claudia, despite the hand covering her mouth, managed several high-pitched moans. 

“No one will ever fuck you as good as I can, Claudia,” he said as he felt her clenching around him. His hand slid from her mouth, down the smooth skin between her breasts, and came to rest on the swollen bundle of nerves just above where he was entering her. They ghosted over her slick skin and massaged the area, causing her to grit her teeth and squeal with pleasure.

Seeing her body flush with her orgasm sent Finn into his own, and the steady rhythm he'd maintained devolved into erratic thrusts. His fingers gripped her thigh and would probably leave bruises, but he didn't care, and he doubted Claudia did either. He glanced at her mouth again, her lips were parted and she was panting. He hated her even more for making him desperate to taste her lips.

Finn released her body, and watched as she nearly collapsed onto the floor. “You should go,” He mumbled as he re-fastened his pants. She wordlessly gathered her dress and attempted to make it presentable. He couldn't stand there and not help her do it; so instead, he left the room in a cloud of fury and locked himself in the bathroom, not leaving it until he was sure she was gone.

He grinned to himself, replaying the tryst in his mind. Only here, where no one could see him would he ever admit that he'd enjoyed what just happened, and the real thing har proved even better than the fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, jkane180, and my pre-reader, Kissa_621. Without her, this would just be a fantasy we talk about on twitter.


End file.
